ms_paintsartracefandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe in the Afternoon
Chloe in the Afternoon is the drag character of . She was a judge for Season 1 of 4 Ms. Paint's Art Race, and now is a participant in Season 4. Meet the Queen What's your preferred medium? Copic/Prismacolor markers, some watercolor What's your signature drag style? High fashion avant-garde. Chloe wants to look like the most expensive girl on the runway at all times. She enjoys experimenting with silhouettes and textiles, usually in a pastel color scheme and a weave to the floor. What do you want to improve on during MPAR? Makeup, hands, feet, and shoe design. Why do you think you'll win? Chloe knows how to play the game and how to turn a look. You’ll also never find her not knowing the words to her lip syncs. If we hypothetically have a Snatch Game, which we won't (wink), who would you want to play? Coco Peru. Get me talking about panettones and fluorescent lights for 20 minutes. What would your last meal be? Thai bubble tea. I am a boba queen. What else do you want the viewers to know? I need a job. So if anyone knows anybody in the fashion industry in NYC. Hit a girl up. History Before Season 1 Chloe had previously competed in the third season of Artists Fantasy Season, where she finished in second place to Winnie. Season 1 It was revealed that Chloe would be a permanent judge during the first season of Ms. Paints Art Race. When Winnie stepped down as a judge, Chloe took on the role of head mod. Season 1 - 2 Chloe stepped down as a judge after the season ended, along with the other Season 1 judges Synesthesia Overdose and Makanani Drive. Chloe, Synesthesia Overdose, and guest judge St. Judy Thaddeus later created their own competition called Illustration Drag Race; which never aired due to lack of auditions. When given the opportunity to advertise their new competition on the Ms. Paint's Art Race subreddit, she instead de-modded all the other moderators. When members called her out on this behavior, she deleted their comments. Eventually the moderators were added back and she stepped down as a mod, claiming that she did so to prevent the MPAR moderators from deleting her promotional post. Season 2 Chloe auditioned for season 2 but she wasn't cast. Chloe also auditioned under an alt account with a different queen, named Silk. It wasn't revealed that Silk was a Chloe alt until much later in the competition. Season 3 - 4 Chloe played along throughout the entire S3 - S4 off season. Records |week = 5 |elim by = Selecta |image name = LSr1kdV.png }} Fun Facts * During Season 3 of MPAR, Chloe competed in and won a Facebook competition called 'The Bosh's Draw Race'. * Chloe started off as an anime queen on the third season of Artists Fantasy Season, where she finished in second place. * Chloe knows and is friends with Van De Lies in real life. * Chloe is named after a St. Vincent song about a dominatrix, but she felt it sounded like the name of a poem about a girl in a garden in the afternoon sun. Chloe's creator Icarus always pictured Chloe as a rich heiress in a Gatsby style mansion, too luxurious for her own good. * Icarus, Chloe's creator, has a bachelor's degree in fashion design. Category:Season 4